De sa folie je suis l'hôte
by Sombra de la luna
Summary: Remus se cherche, est-il plutôt un homme ou plutôt un loup ? Sirius va l'aider, à sa manière …


**Titre :** De sa folie je suis l'hôte

**Auteur :** Soleada

**Rating :** M _(soyez patientes mes dames ! L'acidulé arrivera plus tard… p)_

**Disclaimer** : Merci à Joanne Kathleen Rowling pour son univers et ses personnages si attachants. _(Mr et Mme Lupin n'apparaissent pas dans les livres, j'ai du leurs créer un nom et une personnalité)_

**Bêta** : un(e) volontaire ? :D

**Résumé :** Remus se cherche, est-il plutôt un homme ou plutôt un loup ? Sirius va l'aider, à sa manière …

[**En cours d'écriture** ! _(J'ai le début et la fin, il me reste plus qu'à compléter le milieu … soyez patient ! x))_]

* * *

><p><strong>Préface :<strong>

Dans la banlieue de Hartland, ville du Devon, dans le confort douillet d'une petite maison familiale...

Un feu nourri crépitait dans la cheminée.

Toujours inconscient, le petit Remus Lupin était allongé sur le canapé du salon, enroulé dans une épaisse couverture de laine. Son corps chétif tremblait sous des vagues de douleur, de la sueur brillait sur son front. S'étouffant parfois avec le peu d'air qui parvenait à ses poumons, l'enfant semblait pouvoir se brisé en mille morceaux au moindre geste brusque.

Penchée sur son épaule, la médicomage Susan Vinnston terminait de lui poser des points de suture.

-Les blessures externe sont quasiment superficielles, expliqua-y-elle à Nicole Lupin en retirant ses gants. C'est plutôt l'état de santé général de Remus qui m'inquiète : la morsure n'est vraiment pas jolie, il faudra absolument la surveiller dans les jours qui suivent et son corps est couvert de griffures, de coupures et d'hématomes.

**xXxXxXx**

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, alors qu'elle dégustait en famille le traditionnel _Christmas Pudding,_ Susan avait reçu un hibou express de son ami, Mark Lupin, la suppliant désespérément de venir soigner son fils adoré, gravement blessé.

Malgré sa surprise, elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde.

Son époux et elle connaissait bien, Mark et Nicole Lupin. Depuis toutes ses années, pas une fois ils n'avaient manqué les rendez-vous avec leurs amis de Poudlard, dont Mark faisait parti. Pendant des heures, ils discutaient tous ensemble sans jamais se lasser, des merveilleux moments vécus dans cette école. Ils revivaient les matchs de Quidditch les plus palpitants, ils riaient des leurs bêtises lors des cours d'histoire de la magie, parfois même ils comméraient aux sujets de leurs camarades perdus de vue… La nostalgie leurs donnait le sourire.

Puis, un jour, Mark leurs avait présenté Nicole, une adorable moldu. Celle-ci, souvent dans la lune, aimait se perdre vers d'autres mondes, des mondes complètements fous, où plus rien n'avaient de limite. Son imagination se plaisait à créer des lieux abracadabrants et décalés. Si bien qu'elle fut plus que ravit d'apprendre l'existence du monde magique. A chaque réunion, elle écoutait avec fascination, les habitudes et les particularités de Poudlard.

Susan et son mari s'amusaient gentiment de leur couple. Mark, espiègle et taquin, et Nicole, rêveuse et bohème, formaient un couple atypique mais charmant.

Le 10 mars 1960, Susan fut appelée pour un heureux évènement. La famille venait de s'agrandir ! Nicole avait donné la vie à un magnifique bébé qu'ils nommèrent Remus.

Les années passèrent et Remus devint un petit garçon adorable. Il avait un visage doux et expressif, encadré par des mèches dorées, hérités de sa mère, ainsi que les yeux d'ambre de son père. Son caractère calme et sa curiosité, l'avait immédiatement rendu très attachant aux yeux de Susan.

**xXxXxXx**

Les yeux fixés sur l'enfant, Susan ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une terrible impression de gâchis. Elle se remémora son sourire et son rire d'enfant insouciant. Tout serait différent pour lui à présent. La peur et la crainte deviendraient, malheureusement, son quotidien, sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire.

C'était la première fois qu'elle devait traiter un cas pareil, cependant, elle en avait déjà entendu parler. On lui avait dit que les loups garou, devenaient parfois, en période de pleine lune, agressifs, provocateurs et même affamés. Affamés de viande. Leurs comportements se déformaient pour devenir ceux d'une bête. Ceux d'un loup. Et à la pleine lune … ses pensées lui firent venir les larmes aux yeux.

Mrs Lupin, pire qu'anxieuse, tournait sans se lasser autour de la médicomage, à la recherche d'une solution miracle. De son chignon défait, tombaient quelques boucles blondes qui barraient son visage décomposé par la douleur et elle se tordait les mains, épouvantée.

Mr Lupin, quant à lui, était assis gravement dans son fauteuil, face au canapé et observait la scène, blême. Ses doigt étaient fermement agrippés aux accoudoirs et sa mâchoire se crispait convulsivement.

-Qu'est-il arrivé ? Demanda la médicomage aux parents.

Nicole secoua la tête, nerveuse. Elle jetait fréquemment des coups d'œil à son mari, des questions pleins la tête.

Et si elle l'avait accompagné ? Et si elle ne lui avait pas demandé d'aller chercher du pain ? Et si elle l'avait empêché de sortir seul ? Et s'il était resté jouer à la maison ? Et si …

Mais, la voix grave de Mark s'éleva, ébranlant les deux femmes par ses accents profondément douloureux.

-Tout est de ma faute. Je suis le seul responsable. J'avais provoqué son agresseur. Car, il est certain que c'est de lui qu'il s'agit, l'abominable Fendir Greyback. Il m'avait juré de se venger. Tout est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute... Oh, mon petit, mon fils, me pardonneras tu, seulement, un jour ?

Et sa voix se brisa, tout comme lui. Se recroquevillant dans son fauteuil, le poids des remords sur les épaules. La culpabilité le rongeait, s'insinuant par touts les pores.

Nicole, bouleversée, alla s'assoir près de lui, sur l'accoudoir et se sera contre son mari pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Mais ne sachant quoi dire, elle préféra garder le silence.

-Je lui ai donné une potion calmante et voici un onguent pour ses plaies superficielles, pour les autres, mettez lui ceci et rebandé-le tout de suite après, précisa la médicomage en rangeant ses affaires.

Nicole la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

-Je repasserais demain, promis-t-elle à son amie, mais...

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, à la fois honteuse et terrifiée par ce qu'elle allait dire :

-Je vous en prie, faites attention à vous. Ce petit a été mordu par un … un loup-garou... Il ne faut pas que vous preniez de risque, c'est, vraiment, vraiment, très dangereux !

Perdu dans une grande confusion, Nicole retourna dans le salon. Elle éteignit toutes les lampes et, sans faire de bruit, retourna se blottir tout contre son mari. Tout deux écoutaient la respiration lente et tranquille de leur petit garçon. Leur si petit garçon…

La pièce n'était plus éclairée, que par la lueur orangée des braises de la cheminée et baignait maintenant dans une atmosphère paisible.

Épuisée et désorientée, madame Lupin posa sa main sur celle de son mari et ferma les yeux. Ils avaient été si heureux, tous les trois, dans cette maison ! Ils étaient fous de joie le jour où ils l'avaient dénichée. Dans un quartier tranquille avec des voisins agréables et une forêt tout près pour les promenades en famille. C'était l'un de ces pavillons de banlieue typiquement britannique construits dans les années vingt. Une façade de briques rouges avec des pierres d'angles, des corniches et des moulures de couleur blanche ainsi qu'un joli jardin fleuri.

Ils en avaient fait l'acquisition presque huit ans plus tôt, juste avais la naissance de leur bébé qu'ils voulaient élever loin de la frénésie de Londres.

Sur les étagères de la bibliothèque, quelques photos encadrées rappelaient les jours heureux. D'abord, un homme et une femme, main dans la main, regards complices et gestes tendres. Puis des vacances romantiques en France et une traversé aventureuse de la Manche à la voile. Puis, la photo d'une échographie et, quelques mois plus tard, celle d'un bébé à la bouille ronde qui fête son premier Noël. Sur les derniers clichés, le bébé est devenu un adorable petit garçon qui a perdu ses premières dents. Un peu plus loin, il pose fièrement sur les épaules de son papa, puis réajuste son bonnet sous la neige dans le jardin et enfin, présente à l'objectif, heureux, ses deux poissons-clowns, soigneusement nommé par lui même, Lemon et Choc'.

Le parfum des jours insouciants, révolu à jamais.

Remus toussa dans son sommeil. Nicole fut parcourut d'on long frisson. L'enfant, son enfant, qui dormait dans le canapé, avait changé, à jamais. Une magie nouvelle et ravageuse, s'était emparée de lui. Quand il se réveillera, sera-t-il différent ? Plus… _méchant_ ? NON ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Son petit Remy était adorable. Et, cela ne changerait jamais !

Mais, Nicole avait beau être rêveuse et naïve, elle n'était pas stupide. Elle savait qu'ils ne sortiraient pas indemnes d'un telle drame. Une partie d'eux même resterait prisonnière des cris, des larmes et du sang. Pourtant, sa famille s'en sortirait, elle en était persuadée. Avec Mark, ils feraient tout pour lui donner la vie qu'ils avaient toujours souhaité pour lui. Remy pourrait toujours compter sur ses parents, sur leur amour et leur soutient.

x

_Alors, les jours avaient défilé…_

_x  
><em>

La première transformation fut douloureuse. Remus ne compris pas se qui lui arrivait.

Pourquoi avait-il chaud comma ça ?  
>Pourquoi avait-il aussi faim ?<br>Pourquoi ses parents et tatie Susan avaient peur ?  
>Peur de quoi ?<br>Peur de lui ?

Que faisait-il dans la cave ?  
>Seul ?<br>C'était des liens ça ?  
>Il était attaché ?<br>Pourquoi ?  
>Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir…<p>

Paniqué, il pleura.

x

…_puis les mois…_

_x  
><em>

Monsieur et madame Lupin avaient tout fais pour guérir leur petit Remy, mais parfois, tout n'est pas suffisant.

Des solutions, ils n'en existaient pas.

Des diseurs de bonnes aventures, ils en avaient vu des vingtaines.

Ils donnèrent leurs derniers galions d'or pour des formules, puis des potions et encore des sortilèges, rien à faire. Pourtant, ils auraient donné leur âme pour le bonheur de leur fils.  
>Qu'allait-il devenir ?<p>

x

… _et les années…_

_x  
><em>

Les mentalités n'évoluent jamais très vite, les loups-garous ne sont pas acceptés. Point final. Ils sont trop dangereux. Et malheureusement, Remus pensait la même chose. Personne ne l'accepterait, en sachant la vérité sur lui.

« Je suis un monstre »

C'est la cruelle réalité.

Irrémédiable.

Enfin, d'après lui…

**xXxXxXx**

Pourtant un jour, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Mark le reconnu tout de suite :

Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore, en personne, se trouvait sur le pas de la porte.

Remus ayant depuis peu 11 ans, il lui proposa, le plus naturellement du monde, de rejoindre l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Persuadé que le directeur n'était pas au courant de la maladie de son fils, Mr Lupin lui expliqua maladroitement ce qu'il en était.  
>Il ne fallait en aucun cas mettre en danger des enfants.<p>

Mais Dumbledore, n'y vit pas de problème. Il promit à ces parents déjà inquiets, qu'il prendrait soin de leur fils et que les autres élèves seraient en sécurité.

Alors, Remus partit loin de chez lui.  
>Son secret le torturant, encore et encore…<p>

Etait-il toujours un homme ou était-il quasiment devenu un loup ?

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ! :D<p>

Qu'en pensez vous ? les reviews m'encouragent beaucoup et me permettent de publier plus vite ! A vous de voir ... ;)

Ce n'est que le début, la suite se passera à Poudlard, dès la sixième année de nos maraudeurs adorés !

**La suite bientôt dans les bacs !**

**A la prochaine !**


End file.
